1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical drape that has several circumferential and longitudinal breakaway sections that can be easily removed to facilitate quick removal of one or more drape sections to enable customization of the drape prior to or during surgery while reducing or minimizing debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, surgical drapes come in various shapes and sizes designed to fit the contours of the body. For example, there are rectangular drapes, U-shaped drapes, and tube stockinettes. These drapes may also include various cut-outs or windows to best fit the drape to the body and/or frame a surgical site. When draping, it is common for drapes to be layered over and around the surgical site thus creating a frame, window or fenestration. However, during the draping process, scrubbed team members may be required to further customize the drapes in order to make them the right size for the surgical site. In order to do so, this requires that the drape be cut with scissors or modified in some other manner. However, the use of scissors to customize surgical drapes and stockinettes may contaminate the surgical field as well as cause potential injury to the patient. Therefore, what is needed is a surgical drape or stockinette that includes circumferential and longitudinal breakaways allowing for customization of the opening without contaminating the sterilized environment while limiting potential patient injury.